


You're Hot

by Frostly



Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, minseok's abs can make your brain turn off what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Minseok issurethere is something wrong with the A/C.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498340
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	You're Hot

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 
> 
> hello everyone, i hope you're all doing well
> 
> here's another drabble from the prompt list. 15 more to go!

Minseok wipes at the droplet of sweat trickling down his temple, huffing in annoyance. It is so unbearably hot in the apartment that he can’t even concentrate, the muggy air weighing down on him and making everything uncomfortable. Even the potted plant sitting by the window appears defeated in this heat, its leaves drooping pitifully.

He couldn’t sleep a wink last night, tossing and turning endlessly in his bed, the sheets kicked as far away from him as possible. And even now, wearing only a pair of shorts and a loose tank top, he still feels like he’s about to melt. The A/C has been running non stop, but he can feel no difference between in here and the outside.

With a sudden bout of distrust, he turns his head towards the A/C unit on the wall, eyeing it suspiciously. Maybe the problem is the A/C _itself_. It’s pretty old, it was already here when he moved into the apartment, so it’s not that far-fetched to think it’s finally started to give up.

He stands up from the kitchen table and pads across the tiny living room, coming to stand under the A/C to give it a look. There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with it, running as it should and blowing out air like normal. But the heat speaks for itself...

“What are you doing?” comes his roommate’s, Jongin, voice from their couch.

Minseok continues to frown up at the A/C. He feels another droplet of sweat, this time trickling down his back, and he quickly takes off his top, grimacing as it clings to his skin. He balls it up in his hands, tossing it carelessly to the side, and stretches up to feel the temperature of the air with his palm.

“Is it extremely hot in here or is it just me?” he asks. 

“It’s you.”

Minseok pauses at that, blinking, and turns towards the couch. 

“What?” 

“What?” Jongin repeats, but there’s a slightly panicked look in his eyes, and Minseok doesn’t miss the fact that they were looking right at his bare stomach, specifically his abs, before darting up to his face. 

“What did you say?”

“Um, I said it’s only you,” Jongin says, fidgeting. “It’s only you who thinks it’s too hot, I’m, um, I’m fine.”

Minseok looks at him, unconvinced. “Really?”

Jongin nods, averting his eyes to look down at his lap, playing with a page corner of his book. “Yeah.”

Minseok walks towards the couch, until he’s standing right in front of Jongin. Jongin’s eyes fly up to his face, but they drift down to his stomach a second later, to Minseok’s amusement. So that’s how it is. 

“Really?” he insists. 

“Really,” Jongin says, almost gulps. 

Minseok puts his hands on his hips, watching Jongin intently, knowingly. “‘Cause it sounded like you said I was hot.”

Jongin shakes his head, but his gaze never strays from Minseok’s stomach. Minseok has to suppress a smile and he decides to play with Jongin a little while longer. 

“So you don’t think I’m hot?”

“No,” Jongin says, making Minseok’s eyebrows raise. He seems to realize what he just said a moment later though because his eyes snap back to Minseok’s face and he tries to backpedal. “I mean, yeah. I mean, no. Yes. I—” He fumbles miserably with his words, and then abruptly, he cracks. “Ugh, yes, I think you’re fucking hot, okay? You’re hot. Stupidly hot. It’s unfair that you’re _that_ hot and not mine.” 

He slumps against the couch with a pitiful sound and covers his face with his hands, his cheeks growing a steady pink. 

Minseok feels a smirk spreading on his lips, and he chuckles at him. “Is that so?” The smirk stretches when Jongin only groans, mortified, and he sits beside him on the couch. “Well, how about you make me yours, then?” he says, tugging Jongin’s hands away from his face.

Jongin looks at him, uncomprehending. “What?” He looks cute all flushed like that. 

“I think you’re hot, too, you know,” Minseok says, looking him in the eyes, watching as they widen. “Very hot. I think _you_ should be mine too.”

He takes Jongin’s chin gently with two fingers and looks down at his mouth and then back to his eyes before leaning in to press their lips together. 

A little breath of surprise escapes Jongin’s mouth, but it quickly falls open for Minseok’s tongue, and Minseok presses Jongin backwards onto the cushions as he kisses him deeply, Jongin’s book sliding with a thud on the floor, the heat the furthest thing from Minseok's mind. 

He’ll deal with the A/C later.

**Author's Note:**

> i think we can all agree that minseok's abs.
> 
> big thanks to my beta for checking this out for me <3
> 
> i hope you guys had a nice time reading, thank you so much, see you next time


End file.
